1. Field of the Invention This invention relates to inking systems and particularly those used with conveyors in which articles moving along the conveyor are engaged by an inking member adjacent to the conveyor, the ink being continuously used and requiring resupply.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for supplying inking reservoirs have been known heretofore. For example, in the patent to Gottscho et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,901,972, and inking supply roller is mounted on an arm which carries a supply container that provides a gravity feed of ink in response to rotation of an inking roll that through a cam produces reciprocation of a valve rod connected to the container.
The patent to Farrell, U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,087, discloses a printing mechanism including a reservoir with a ball type spreader which engages an inking roller.
The patent to Marozzi, U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,854, discloses an ink reservoir device for printing wheels. However, no means for replenishing the supply of ink to the reservoir appears.